Tzeentch
Tzeentch (wym. Zincz) to jeden z czterech Bogów Chaosu. Tzeentch jest Wielkim Czarodziejem, bogiem magii i ciągłych niepowstrzymanych zmian a także mutacji, przeznaczenia, kłamstw oraz oszustw. Znany pod różnymi imionami, między innymi: Zmieniającego Drogi, Kruczego Boga, Architekta Świata lub Wielkiego Konspiratora. Według swoich wyznawców, jest bogiem który kieruje przeznaczeniem świata. Legendy głoszą też, że Tzeentch jest jedyną istotą, która zna przyszłość, i wie jak będzie wyglądać zagłada tego świata. Zmieniający Drogi, Wielki Czarodziej Tzeentch, zwany także Wielkim Konspiratorem, snuje wielką sieć intryg i planów. Niektórzy wierzą nawet, że każda istota na ziemi ma do odegrania swoją rolę w jego zamysłach. Wygląd Tzeentcha jest najbardziej przerażający, za wszystkich czterech form, w jakie obleka się Mroczna Czwórka. Cała jego skóra pokryta jest dziwnymi, zmieniającymi się twarzami. Kiedy bóg mówi, twarze powtarzają jego słowa, z subtelnymi acz istotnymi zmianami. Nad widzącymi wszystko oczyma wyrastają dwa wielkie rogi. Tzeentch pojawia się by rozmawiać ze swymi wyznawcami w wirze różnokolorowej mgły. Niewielu ludzi nie wierzących w niego widziało go, a jeszcze mniej zostało przy zdrowych zmysłach aby o tym opowiedzieć. Jest ucieleśnionym wcieleniem, demona-boga, który sam naprawdę ucieleśnia straszliwe energie i pęd Chaosu. Ma silne roszczenia do wszystkich, którzy wyznają, że czczą Północnych Bogów, gdyż bez transformacji wojownik nie może wznieść się do wielkości, bogowie nie mogą spełnić swoich błogosławieństw, a żywi nie mogą umrzeć. Imię Tzeentcha jest pochodną jego prawdziwego imienia w Mrocznej Mowie; Tzeen'neth, Pan Zmian. On jest Wielkim Czarownikiem Chaosu i Zwiastunem Zmiany, bo nie pomylcie się - niekończąca się, pierzasta zmiana jest najprawdziwszą naturą Chaosu, a Chaos jest źródłem tych dziwacznych energii, które śmiertelnicy, w swoich przesądach, nazwali "magią". frame|Wojownicy Tzeentcha.Który śmiertelnik może odważyć się powiedzieć, że nie pożądał znajomości tajemnic przeznaczenia lub niesamowitej mocy magii? Tylko Tzeentch posiada prawdziwy klucz do tej strasznej wiedzy, a jego cena jest naprawdę wysoka. Dla jego wyznawców są jedynie pionkami w jego grze, aby oskrzydlić swoich Braci w Ciemności i doprowadzić do upadku całej cywilizacji. Kruczy Bóg nagradza swoich naśladowców obłędem i niepoczytalnością, a po śmierci ich duchy są przenoszone do jego sal, aby służyć mu przez całą wieczność. Jednak Zmieniający Drogi nie dąży do osiągnięcia jakiegoś celu, ale zamiast tego dąży do wywołania zgiełku i zawirowań dla samego siebie. Choć znużeni uczeni z wiedzy o demonach znają tego boga o imieniu Tzeentch, prawdę mówiąc, przewyższa on wszystkie inne Niszczycielskie Siły w swojej liczbie oblicz i postaci. On bowiem jest zmianą, mówiąc, że ucieleśnienie każdej śmiertelnej istoty jest rozpoznaniem i pragnieniem zmiany. Jego twarz i forma przesuwa się i odwraca od wieczności do wieczności. Dla okrutnych barbarzyńców z Norski jest on Kruczym Bogiem. Na straszliwym Wschodzie znany jest jako Chan Zwodziciel, a plemiona Kurgan utrzymują, że jego posłańcy są doskonałymi kondormi Stepów. Jednak niezależnie od jego mian i tego, kto jest jego ludem, Pan Zmian jest zawsze postrzegany jako Wielki Schemat, zmienny, polityczny bóg, którego należy się obawiać tak bardzo, jak nie należy mu ufać. W grimoirach przepisywanych przez pół-ludzi, wielbiciele Tzeentcha zapisują własne wizje swojego boga. Żadne dwa odzwierciedlenia nie są podobne. Czasami bóg jest przedstawiany jako ogromna masa zmieniających się kolorów, albo jako potężny demon z sępim dziobem i wielobarwnymi odcieniami skrzydeł, a czasami jako chudy gigant z monstrualną głową ustawioną prosto w klatce piersiowej, i z dwoma wijącymi się wężami z jego ramion. Zwolennicy Tzeentcha utrzymują, że rządzi on z Niemożliwej Twierdzy usadowionej głęboko w Królestwie Chaosu. W sercu, w krystalicznym labiryncie niepojętej geometrii leży ukryta biblioteka, sala o wiecznych wymiarach, w której mieści się zbiorowa wiedza o całym wszechświecie. Wewnątrz znajduje się również legendarna Studnia Wieczności i w jej magicznej wodzie Tzeentch spogląda na niezliczone eony, poszukując uważnie wskazówek i zagadek, które pozwolą mu realizować jego niewysłowione plany. Tzeentch ma wiele sigili i symboli, choć najczęstszym jest wijący się ogień zmian. Demon i Czempion są obdarzeni niesamowitymi dziobami, pazurami i wielobarwnymi piórami. Ich skóra i zbroja są w ciągłym ruchu, zmieniając kształt i fakturę, tworząc groteskowe, chwalące twarze i kalejdoskopy o płonącej barwie, które dezorientują wszystkich, którzy na nie patrzą. Ci nieliczni, którzy odnieśli sukces na tej krętej ścieżce, stają się najlepsi ze wszystkich innych Czempionów Chaosu. Są bowiem podwójnie uzdolnieni dzięki niewiarygodnej umiejętności walki i magicznej mocy Władcy Magii. Podczas gdy umiejętności wojowników Wybrańców Tzeentcha są wciąż na drugim miejscu z powodu wojowników, którzy kroczą krwawą ścieżką Khorne'a, mimo to ich potężne zdolności magiczne wciąż wystarczają, by przedstawiać ich jako potężnych przeciwników, którzy prowadzą swoje armie ku nieziemskiej przyszłości. Choć słudzy Tzeentcha nie są tak bezpośrednio potężni lub odważni jak żołnierze krwiożerczego Khorne'a, ani nie posiadają bezbożnej odporności wojowników Nurgle'a, moc Zmieniacza Dróg nie może być mierzona środkami tak prymitywnymi jak fizyczne. Niebo nad wojownikami Tzeentcha wije się i pali z nieskrępowaną mocą. Ich sztandary piszczą innymi słowy energiami, kipiąc i trzaskając błyskawicami, które niszczą wroga. Ostrza i zbroja Wybrańca Tzeentcha jarzą się płomiennym blaskiem, a kiedy moc Kruka wznosi się, jego wyznawcy mają nadprzyrodzoną zdolność wyczuwania i postrzegania samego przepływu czasu i instynktownie reagują na kilkanaście różnych sposobów, dając w ten sposób taktyczną przewagę nad polem bitwy. Wojny wyciągają jeszcze bardziej tajemną moc w szeregi wiernych, nawet gdy wojowniczy magowie na ich czele rozpalają przekleństwa bezbożnej mocy, która mutuje lub unieruchamia wszystko, czego dotykają. Chociaż Tzeentch gromadzi mniej wielbicieli spośród brutalnych plemion Norska i Kurgan niż bóg wojenny Khorne, nadal odgrywa bardzo ważną rolę w życiu wojowników Północy. On jest patronem szamanów i wróżbitów dalekiej północy, którzy modlą się do niego, aby obdarzył ich przewagą nad wojowniczymi wodzami, którzy rządzą plemionami, i za fortuną i chwałą we wszystkich magicznych przedsięwzięciach. Ale wśród Imperium i dalekiego Kataju wpływ Tzeentcha jest najsilniejszy. W krainie Sigmara czciciele Tzeentcha gromadzą się w ukrytych zakonach, za pomocą których wykorzystują wszelkie środki, aby zwiększyć swoją osobistą pozycję i szerzyć moc swego patrona. Najbardziej narażeni na jego pokusy są magowie, uczeni i inni wykształceni członkowie społeczeństwa, którzy trudzą się w poszukiwaniu wiedzy, bez względu na koszt ich moralności czy zdrowia psychicznego. Większość z tych kultów jest prowadzona przez magów - najbardziej utalentowanych magów w szeregach, są podzieleni na tak wiele warstw przynależności, z których każdy jest bardzo złożony, że jedyną osobą w kultach, która prawdopodobnie zna tożsamość wszystkich jej członków, jest sam Wielki Konspirator. Natomiast w Kataju kult Tzeentcha jest oficjalnie uznanym kultem, a czczenie tego Mrocznego Boga jest bezsensownie dozwolone, aby mógł rozwijać się swobodnie i bez przeszkód, aczkolwiek w formie bardziej kontrolowanej i dostosowanej do cywilizacji niż brutalność Norsów i Kurganów. Północne plemiona, które czcą Tzeentcha, wierzą, że jest panem nieba, i że wchodząc w stan podobny do transu, mogą także wznieść się w niebiosa razem z nim, obcować z nim i poznać jego wolę. To on utrzymuje, że rozumie serca i umysły ludzi lepiej niż jego bracia. Ulubionym totemem Tzeentcha jest Kruk i to w aspekcie kruka jest czczony wśród ludów Północy. Orzeł jest kolejnym zwierzęciem poświęconym ku czci Tzeentcha, za którym uwielbiają go zarówno Norska, jak i Kurgan. Uważa się, że te zwierzęta są jego oczami w królestwie śmiertelników i że jeden z nich uważany jest za omen wśród tych, którzy twierdzą, że mu służą. Bez względu na to, czy ktoś jest dobry, czy zły, ponieważ Tzeentch jest zachwycony błędami i podstępem, a jedynym ograniczeniem jego kapryśności jest jego własna anarchiczna wyobraźnia. Święta liczba Tzeentcha to dziewięć, co znajduje odzwierciedlenie w organizacjach jego kultów i oddziałów, które często gromadzą się w wielokrotnościach lub dzielnikach po dziewięć, a także w liczbie sylab w prawdziwym imieniu demona. Jego ulubione kolory to: niebieski i złoty, ale także inne kolory w jaskrawych odcieniach. Jednak jedna rzecz jest pewna, że ilekroć kruk pojawi się na niebie, na ziemi ma miejsce szaleństwo, zdrada oraz walka. Kruczy Bóg Mroczny Bóg znany jako Tzeentch jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej szalonym i enigmatycznym Bogiem ze wszystkich Niszczycielskich Mocy. Rzeczywiście, jego prawdziwe cele są niezwykle trudne do pojęcia - jeśli chce kontrolować świat, to jego metody mijają się z tym celem. Wielki konspirator wydaje się najbardziej zadowolony z tego, że pozwala swoim śmiertelnym niewolnikom realizować swoje plany. Tzeentch lubi błogosławić śmiertelników mocą zbyt wielką, aby mogli ją znieść, szczególnie w przypadku magów i czarodziejów. W przypadku tych, którzy nie mają magicznego potencjału, Konspirator proponuje ujawnienie starożytnej wiedzy i sekretnych sposobów na pokonanie rywali. Ostatecznie jednak nikt nie może zaryzykować przypuszczenia, że ostatecznym celem Tzeentcha jest zapraszanie do szaleństwa. Jego liczne spiski często wydają się być samobójcze i sprzeczne, ponieważ każdy niewysłowiony manewr został misternie zaplanowany w samą wieczność. Być może to, że mroczne plany, których używa do dręczenia śmiertelników, są dla niego rozrywką, być może tylko szaleniec może naprawdę pojąć jego nieskończone myśli; być może sam jest szaleńcem, a jego plany są całkowicie pozbawione rozsądku. Wśród plemion północy, szamani z Norski i Wschodnich Stepów nauczają, że podczas mitycznych epok świata, kiedy bogowie Chaosu wdali się w wojnę ze Starymi, to właśnie Tzeentch był jednym z największych bogów, bo to był jego czas; czas dzikiej, nieskrępowanej magii, gdzie szaleją demony i mutacje, a świat staje w obliczu najbardziej pierwotnej ze wszystkich zmian, w wojnie i śmierci oraz obaleniu starego porządku. Inni bogowie ujrzeli chwałę Tzeentcha i stali się zazdrośni, a zazdrość stała się z obawy, że jego potęga może spowodować, że ich moc i potęga pójdą w cień, a potem w zapomnienie. W ten sposób inni bogowie spiskowali i wyknuli plan wyrwania go z jego wyniosłej grzędy. Bogowie wpadli w zasadzkę Pana Zmian i stawili mu czoła w bitwie, ale tak potężny był Kruk, że zrzucił wszystkich z wyjątkiem jednego, tak więc na samym końcu pozostał tylko Khorne, był w stanie oprzeć się czarom dzięki sile stali. Przez niezliczone wieki dwaj potężni bogowie walczyli na szczycie wielkiej góry, walka była wyrównana, aż Khorne złapał Tzeentcha za gardło i wyrzucił go z najwyższego szczytu. Tam, gdzie spadł Wielki Spiskowiec, jego postać została rozbita na dziesięć tysięcy kawałków, które przelatywały przez wieczność, a każdy odłamek przekształca się w inkantację magicznej mocy; w ten sposób stają się zaklęciami, które tę podróż od języków tajemnych praktykują po dziś dzień. Tak więc władza Tzeentcha zniknęła, a zwycięski Khorne zajął jego miejsce jako Pierwszy wśród kompanii Mrocznych Bogów. Mit ten pokazuje, że ostatecznie cała magia jest wytworem Tzeentcha, a rzucenie czaru to ruch z samą istotą Pana Zmian. Chociaż jest to otwarcie zaakceptowana prawda na Północy, cywilizowane królestwa Imperium i Kislevu są w dużej mierze nieświadome tego strasznego faktu (lub aktywnie go tłumią, obawiając się konsekwencji, gdyby prawda się wydostała). Bóg magii sprzyja przebiegłości nad silnymi, manipulując brutalnymi. Kieruje losami śmiertelników i prowadzi ich na ścieżki w swoich planach, choć często nie wiedzą, że byli kiedykolwiek nawet graczami w jego mrocznych grach. Szczególnie lubi przekazywać autorytet magom w tym zakresie, jak również stworzeniom i istotom stworzonym z samej magii. Zachwyca się obserwowaniem polityki i konspiracji, które śmiertelnicy robią sobie nawzajem z własnej woli, bo tutaj naprawdę istnieje potencjał, który skłonił go do czuwania nad ludzkością. Taka jest jego umiejętność pośrednictwa i oszustwa, co często mówi się w opowieściach Północny, którym jest Tzeentch, który pośredniczy w rozmowach na temat braterskich działań wojennych między Bogami, który im zjednoczyć się w błogosławieństwach, by poprowadzić hordy dzikich Norski aby napadać i dokonywać niezliczonego rozlewu krwi i zagłady. Wojownicy Tzeentcha Tzeentch jest bogiem magii i czarów; odległy, kapryśny bożek, który w równym stopniu wymaga siły i przebiegłości. Podczas gdy brutalny Khorne potępia podstępne sztuczki i uważa je jako niehonorowe, a zatem zabrania ich używania, Kruk jest o wiele bardziej pragmatyczny i nie widzi skrupułów wyzyskując brutalną siłę, gdy będzie służył swoim celom. W rezultacie wojownicy Tzeentch'a często są zdolnymi wojownikami i mistrzami magii, czyniąc ich niezwykle niebezpiecznymi przeciwnikami. Tzeentch, w różnych postaciach, jest powszechnie czczony przez szamanów na dalekiej północy. Rzeczywiście, jako najwyższy bóg magii, nawet czarownicy oddani Nurgle'owi lub Slaaneshowi są na tyle mądrzy, aby zapewnić mu ofiary. Jest także bogiem wodzów i przywódców, i chociaż o wiele bardziej powszechne jest, by władcy preferujący rozwiązania siłowe z plemion oddawali hołd Khorne'owi, rola Tzeentcha jako Tkacza Przeznaczeń zmusza nawet Jarlów i wojowników Północy do kultywowania jego łaski, aby w przeciwnym wypadku nie narażać się na jego gniew. Reputacja północnych wojowników Tzeentcha za ich wybitne talenty w sztuce wojennej jest niesłychanie legendarna, dlatego też generałom imperialnym często wydawało się, że prawie każda ewentualność w bitwie została zaplanowana z góry. Rzeczywiście, nawet gdyby armia Norski lub jedna z innych hord barbarzyńców poświęcona Tzeentch'owi została złamana i poprowadzona, zawsze trudno jest stwierdzić, czy jest to prawdziwe zwycięstwo, czy tylko ostatnie z długiej serii kroków w niezgłębionym tempie, złożony plan opracowany przez Pana Zmiain. Zwolennicy Tzeentcha często są zdolnymi wojownikami, ale również są zdolni do zręcznego czarowania i mistrzowskiej manipulacji, które ich naprawdę wyróżniają spośród reszty magów. Najliczniejsi z nich należą do najbardziej zmutowanych spośród wszystkich wyznawców Chaosu, uzbrojonych w niszczycielsko potężną magiczną broń i potężną zbroję z wyrytymi bez końca runami ochrony i pomocy, i należą do najbardziej przerażających ze służby Chaosu. Pomimo wielkiej mocy, jaką można uzyskać dzięki czci Wielkiego Konspiratora, na północy jest kilka plemion, które przyjęłyby go jako jedynego patrona. Jednak szczególnie ważnym bogiem dla Norski jest Khorne, gdzie podążają za jego krwawą ścieżką. Jednak kult Tzeentcha jest stosunkowo powszechniejszy wśród plemion Kurgan, które przywiązują wielką wagę do ewoluującej natury świata. Bez względu na to, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Kruczy Bóg jest prawdopodobnie najmniej wzywany do bóstwa ponurych pól północnych. Naturalna północna niechęć i nieufność do magii prawdopodobnie również przyczyniają się do tego. Jednak bez względu na to, czego im brakuje, nadrabiają sprytem. Poza wszelkimi zdolnościami magicznymi i wojennymi, służba Tzeentcha obawia się głównie ich imponującej przebiegłości. Wiele razy wojska Północy poświęcone Tzeentchowi pokonują przeciwnika o większej sile dzięki szpiegostwu i podstępowi, powodując zakłócenia, które dzielą wroga, pozwalając dzikim na ich odcięcie i uczynienie z nich ofiary dla ich odrażającego pana. Tzeentch, nawet wśród bóstw bojaźni Chaosu, jest być może najbardziej aktywnym w dzieleniu wątpliwych darów mutacji. W rzeczywistości czyni to z własnej woli, gdy uosabia ten szczególny aspekt Chaosu głębiej niż którykolwiek z jego braci. Naprawdę, jego naśladowcy noszą najbardziej przerażające i ohydne ze wszystkich śladów Chaosu, a także być może najbardziej zabójcze. Demony służące Tzeentchowi Demony Tzeentcha są z natury magicznymi stworzeniami, nawet bardziej niż inne demony Chaosu; wydają się efemeryczne, przezroczyste lub jakby zrobione ze światła. Sama ich obecność może zmieniać zasady rzeczywistości i mogą one pozostawić po sobie ślady wielobarwnego ognia i mgły. * Lordowie Zmian – są większymi demonami Tzeentcha. Są typowo ptasimi, skrzydlatymi, humanoidalnymi demonami i czarodziejami o ogromnej inteligencji i ogromnej magicznej mocy, choć odstają w fizycznej sile, przynajmniej w porównaniu z innymi większymi demonami. Jednak są mistrzami magii i potrafią wyczarować wiele magicznych zaklęć, które mogą zniszczyć całe armie, niosąc za sobą tylko zniszczenie. * Koszmary – są najczęściej spotykane wśród demonicznych rang Tzeentcha. Prawdopodobnie najbardziej dziwaczny ze wszystkich demonów w wyglądzie, koszmar Tzeentcha manifestuje się jako nieustannie zmieniająca się niestabilna masa, chytrych kończyn z centralnym tułowiem, który zwykle ma w środku cwaniacką lub rozgarniętą twarz - choć twarz grozy może zniknąć i przypadkowo pojawić się ponownie w innym miejscu na ciele. Istnieją dwie klasyfikacje według koloru: Różowy koszmar i Niebieski koszmar. * Ogniki – demoniczni słudzy Tzeentcha z licznymi rozwartymi paszczami, które ze swoich pysków wydobywają palące płomienie, które nadają tym demonom imiona. Ogniki służą w czołowych atakach na pozycje defensywne, ponieważ nie ma fortyfikacji, która mogłaby zapewnić ochronę przed ich magicznym ogniem. Atakują, wyzwalając ryczące rydwany alchemicznego ognia z ramion. Pożary te są wysoce nieprzewidywalne i mogą mieć wiele różnych efektów - czasami palą wszystko, z czym stykają się z popiołem w wielorakiej pożodze, czasami zamieniając je w zamrożony kryształ, lub nawet rozpylając zaskoczonych wrogów opalizującą kaskadą słodki smak. * Krzykacze – stworzenia przypominające latające płaszczki, które spadają na wrogów i rozdzielają je ostrymi pazurami, następnie wycofują się i szarżują ponownie. Krzykacze są bardzo zwinni ze względu na ich zdolność do lotu i posiadają dziki, ale przebiegły intelekt. Choć potrafią używać ataków opartych na magii, ich największą bronią są wypaczone szczęki, które pozwalają im przeżuć wszystkie rodzaje ciał stałych, nawet zbroję rycerzy. * Dyski Tzeentcha – połączenie magii, metalu i demona, często używane jako środek transportu dla śmiertelnego lub demonicznego mistrza, mówi się, że są one związanymi formami krzyków krzykaczów, którzy zostali wybrani, aby służyć jako wierzchowce dla Czempiona Tzeentcha, związani są w obręcze naszpikowane ostrzami tworząc swego rodzaju dysk. Te latające demoniczne wierzchowce są przywiązane do woli ich mistrzów, łącząc wielką mobilność i wyrachowane myślenie. Labirynt Tzeentcha Labirynt Tzeentcha, znany również jako Kryształowy Labirynt, to królestwo Tzeentcha znajdujący się w spaczni. Ten labirynt utkany jest z surowej magii, nakręconej na podstęp i konspirację. Ze wszystkich krajobrazów Mrocznego Królestwa ta dziedzina jest zdecydowanie najbardziej dziwaczna i niezrozumiała, ponieważ jej krystaliczne struktury zmuszają podróżników do oglądania wszystkich dziewięciu wymiarów jednocześnie. Ten efekt nie tylko zniekształca zmysły każdego, kto się wtrąca, ale także odsuwa ich cel i aspiracje i zamienia je w szaleństwo i rozpacz. Zmieniające się alejki z czystych kryształów każdego koloru krzyżują się ze światem Tzeentcha. Ukryte ścieżki zbudowane z kłamstw i schematów wyprowadzają z labiryntu i przenikają do władców innych bogów, wiążąc razem frakcyjne Krainy Chaosu. Sam labirynt nie ma demonicznych strażników. Jego iluzoryczne przejścia są wystarczającą przeszkodą dla każdego intruza, nie posiadającego najsilniejszego umysłu, jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Jego błyszczące korytarze odbijają nie tylko światło, ale także nadzieję, nędzę, marzenia i koszmary. Kierując się nieświadomymi planami Tzeentcha, labirynt nieustannie się porusza i przestawia. Ci, którzy zginęli w labiryncie, będą błąkać się po wieczności, gdy ich umysły zostaną zniszczone, a ich marzenia zostaną zniszczone przez kierownicę ich nieudanej ambicji. W centrum labiryntu, ukrytego przed tymi, którzy nie mają szalonego wglądu, by go znaleźć, stoi Niemożliwa Forteca. Architektura bastionu jest stale zastępowana przez coraz to nowe szalejące wieże, bramy i mury. Drzwi i inne punkty wejścia ziewają otwarte jak wygłodniałe usta, zanim chwycą się wieczności chwilę później, z wyjątkiem dostępu. W czasie Fortecy czas i przestrzeń w ogóle nie istnieją, a grawitacja zmienia się lub znika całkowicie. Światła każdego koloru, niektóre nawet nieznane w prawdziwym wszechświecie, wyrastają ze zmieniających się ścian. Dla śmiertelników, którzy są tak zamknięci na swoich fizycznych drogach, forteca jest nieprzenikniona. Mężczyzn doprowadza się do szaleństwa, podczas gdy ich ciała mogą się implodować lub być rozerwane przez siły wyzwalane przez przemijające myśli Tzeentcha. Nawet nieśmiertelne demony nie mogą łatwo znieść skręconego horroru Niemożliwej Fortecy i tylko Lordowie Zmiany mogą bezpiecznie poruszać się po korytarzach i deptać po tajnych ścieżkach prowadząc do wewnętrznego sanktuarium twierdzy, Ukrytej Biblioteki, gdzie Tzeentch, mistrz lalek sam rezyduje, wiecznie knując. Próby Jeśli gracz chce zagrać wyznawcą Tzeentcha, musi liczyć się z konsekwencjami. Na wszelki wypadek podaje jednak próby. Tzeentch jest bogiem kochającym zmiany i mutacje, więc próby zwykle związane będą z tym właśnie. Na przykład zdobyć spaczeń i wrzucić go do wiejskiej studni, by wszyscy żyjący tam ludzie otrzymali piętno mutacji. Błogosławieństwa Jednym jest wiedza, o losach Imperium i Starego Świata (choć często nieprawdziwa). Drugim są mutacje. Czarodzieje Tzeentcha nigdy nie wyglądają jak ludzie ( chyba że Tzeentch chce ich do czegoś użyć). Są okropnie naznaczeni mutacjami, choć zmiany te są dla nich pomocne np. (szybciej rzucają czar, są inteligentniejsi). Kategoria:Tzeentch